Violah Kaht The Lethan
"..." ~ Violah Basic bio Full name: Violah Kaht Nickname: Viola, Vio Age: 21 ten due to her small size and height. Species: (created) Lethan will be given soon. Powers: Able to turn people to stone eyes glow and they stare into them, able to speak into others minds. Fur: grayish-white Eyes: whitest-blue with a black diamond in each eye.diamond acts as the pupil Hair: icy blue hair light blue. Disorder Muted - Violah lacked a voice in birth, over her younger years she needed a speaker to speak for her. Mainly for small things, like 'may I have that toy' or 'can I play with you'. Over time, she had won over her mute voice with a voice of the minds. Eyes of a medusa - Violah was born with eyes of a lost mythical creature known as a Medusa, at a young age she needed to wear bandages as her eyes would glow at random, turning others into stone- the luck was that the person wasn't in turn forever and would come out of the stone unharmed. Personality: she lacks much of a personality due to the lack of being around others, but she is calm when it comes to strangers, but doesn't fully express her loneliness. She does, however, express how greatful she is for someone to be around. She can be searious when it comes to her safety or telling the cold hard turth. She isn't the most warming person in the world. Backstoryspecies On a planet known as Iven, there in a small city that was build over a lost ruin known as Arvk, which rumor to have been an amazing city that was once home to full-blooded haveiums, or known something kin to a lion. This city had fallen to ruins, and the small city made by Lethan's, or known as something kin to a type of foxtruly a fox. Lethan's had strange ablies over the snowy lands around them, once known for it's lovely grass lands. Lethan's are consider the bearers of the sun's rays, and the icy winds of winter, tales say wherever they travel snow and sun will follow. Of course, this was only a myth among their own kind and know truly nature had it's own control. But, the tale doesn't seem to give up the snow part. Lethans used to be able to gain the summoning powers of forming ice wings to travel quicker to the other larger cities. But lost this power after their own kind were hunted for their furs and their powers. Other time, Lethan's gain disorders, or curse as they say. Mute was being one of them, but they were blessed with the power to speak with their mind; most could speak to everyone without having to enter one's mind alone. Another disorder was the eyes of Medusa, a true curse with no blessing, and no cure for it. Many other curse, or disorders have form, but these two were the main ones. BackstoryViolah Violah was a rare female of her kind, all other Lethan's children either had eyes of Medusa or were muted, but violah was born with both. Her parents, Klohan and Juhen love their daughter very much even with the disorders, but their works keep them from watching over her small form. Violah was born with another disorder that hasn't been come across, but didn't have much affected, her small size. She was rather small as a baby, and could be hold in just one hand by her mother- she wasn't really small, but she could be treated as a small kitten. Violah was teased for her rather small size at a young age, as well as teased for being blind-folded. Her speaker didn't keep her from being pushed around and tease at, but violah was toke that these hurtful things would soon pass and later be her strength. At the age of ten, her father die fighting bandits as the means to protect the city. Leaving her mother widow and trying to make up the payments. Juhen spoke to Violah, having said that violah might be abandoned in means to keep her alive over her mother's life. Violah couldn't really speak back, but seem to nodded in agreement of understanding- after Violah hit the age of 17 her mother died in the mines of the city, which later collapses the city into it self truly caving into itself, if you know what I mean. Nobles were being fought by the farmers and miners and through all this Violah walked blinded down the blooded streets with flames dancing in some of the houses. Unharmed and ended up being guided away by her speaker after being founded just standing out in the middle of the fight, her speaker told her to stand in a hut till things calm down. Till Violah made it to 20 years old, her speaker never returned, and later Violah found that everyone of the city and her speaker were killed by each other and coming in bandits. Ever since then, Violah stayed in the hut inside the tree's branches, away from prying eyes. Category:Female Category:Baine's belongings